That's Life
by Shinju Nara
Summary: We don't know where the paths of our lives takes us. We just walk through the path and meet people along the way. We don't know who we'll meet and we don't know what would happen to us in our lives until it happens. That's life. ChengxOC! R&R PLEASE!
1. A Reunion

**Hello~! :D My first Karate Kis story and I have been trying to get this done in MONTHS! But I get stuck at times and I didn't get all my facts right. I think some of my facts still ain't right so if there's anything wrong, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**I freakin LOVE Cheng! He's like my favorite! Although I'm not sure if I got him right so if he's a little OOC, tell me that too!**

**Alright so this story is practically...Well...Not the usual one I guess. It doesn't follow the the time line of the movie. This is set two years after when they are all 14. I hope you all will read and like it. I can't do it by the movie cause well...I have to watch it a lot of times to get things right. But don't worry! I'll put some parts of the movie in the story like the tournament, Cheng and Dre's first fight, Cheng flipping Dre's tray all over him, etc...**

**The story will explain how my character met Cheng and everything through flashbacks! Most of the flashbacks are bits of my memories that actually happened to me when I was 12. I'm not joking.**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **Lady Huli Jing** FOR HER HELP! She helped me with most of the things that I wasn't sure of. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! You guys should read her Karate Kid story! It's AWESOME! :D**

**Cheng: Could you hurry up?**

**Yes, yes. I'm almost done.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"/Flashback_

**"Talking in English"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story! :DDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fine sunny day. The weather was nice and it was windy and the sun wasn't shining so bright so it wasn't that hot. A lot of people would just love to go outside and have fun since the weather was so great. But one girl was one of the very few kids who actually stayed at home. The girl has dark brown straight-wavy hair that ended at her mid back, tied into a low messy ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was just sitting at her window's ledge, reading a book that was on her lap.<p>

"Mae Ern, you're not going to go outside?" her mum, who was standing at her bedroom door, asked

Mae Ern just shook her head.

"No." she said and her mother just nodded, already knowing that that was her answer before walking towards the stairs

Mae Ern was reading an interesting book and she was just about to get to one of the most exciting part of the book but there was something in her mind telling her to stop reading for a moment and to look outside. She ignored it at first but the urge to look outside was too strong so she took a glance out the window. She has to admit, it was a really nice day out. She then fully looks out of the window and saw many kids playing around and teenagers hanging out.

She also saw that the park was also filled with people walking around and such. Guys playing basketball at the basketball court there, some people jogging and she even saw the two old men in their usual spot playing ping pong. It would be nice to go outside for the day but she just felt like staying at home and read.

"But I could always go outside and read." Mae Ern said to herself before placing her bookmark on the page she was reading

She got off her comfortable position from the window ledge and walked towards her desk and took her black LG Lollipop phone, her grey cap and some money just in case. As she took it, her cap bumped into a book and it fell off the table. The book lay on the floor, open. Mae Ern placed her cap onto her head and slipped her phone and money into her pockets before picking up the book. As she was about to close it, she caught a glimpse of something. She looked at the picture that caught her eyes. The book that she was holding in her hands right now was her yearbook when she was 12. That particular picture was a picture of the top class in her year at that time. Her class. She spotted her 12 year old self just standing there in that picture, not smiling at all.

Mae Ern was never the one to smile in school pictures and she usually hates it that the photographers would set their camera on flash even though it's bright and sunny out. But now, she would give out small smiles that are usually hard to notice by some people. Mae Ern looks at the picture, looking at her classmates. She stopped at a certain classmate of hers. A boy with dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black and dark brown eyes that could sometimes be mistaken as black as well

"Heh…Cheng." she muttered, still looking at that certain classmate

Mae Ern was a new student in her year that time. She was born in Beijing, China but moved to America at the end of the year when she was 6 years old since her dad got a job transfer (typical right?). She was enroll into a school there and took Chinese classes so she won't have any problems when she goes back to China. When she was 11, she found out that she was moving back to Beijing. She was happy that she was going back to the country she was born in but she was sad that she was going to leave all her friends in the U.S but they all promised to keep in touch if they could with all the time difference and everything.

After being in the plane for like a long thirteen hour or so, cleaning the house and unpacking everything. There were only a few more days left before school starts. It was awkward for Mae Ern. Even though America is an independent country and many of the citizens there are brave and have self confidence, Mae Ern was very shy the whole time she lived there so when she came back to China, she doubt that her shy self was going to change. She was, of course, wrong.

Once Mae Ern got back, she explored her neighborhood when she had nothing better to do and before she knew it, she was already going for her first day of school. Her parents of course accompany her to school and had a talk with the principle and everything. Mae Ern was placed in the top class because of her results but her results weren't that good. There were at least 2 or 3 C's in her report card and only about 2 or 3 A's. The rest are B's and her Chinese was one of them.

Mae Ern questioned herself at that time on how she could be place in such a class since her grades weren't that excellent. She found it hard to learn Math, Science and other subjects all in Chinese since she was so used to learning it in English but quickly caught on thanks to the Chinese classes she took back in America. She can remember her first day like it only just happened a few weeks ago. She walked into the class timidly and had no idea where to sit. She walked around half of the class before settling into a seat next to a very nice girl but in front of a quite irritating boy.

Flashback…

"_Where the heck am I going to sit?" Mae Ern thought as she looked around the class, already walking around half of it_

"_Sit here." A girl with dark brown hair that was tied into a neat ponytail said, pointing to an empty space beside her_

_Mae Ern was just about to take up the offer and sit there when someone stopped her._

"_No don't sit there." Mae Ern turned to looked at the owner of the voice who said that and saw that it was a boy with dark brown hair and eyes that could be mistaken as black_

_She just looked at him and back to the empty seat. She doesn't know whether to listen to the girl or listen to the boy._

"_Just sit, just sit."_

"_Don't."_

_Mae Ern looked around the class again. There were no more empty seats in the class and it seems like the one beside the girl was the only empty seat left in the whole class. She really didn't have much of a choice does she?_

"_Err…I think I'll just…"she said in a whispered voice before putting her bag down on the chair_

"_Yes!"  
><em>

"_Why did you sit there!" the boy asked with a glare_

"_It's my choice isn't it?" she thought to herself before sitting on her chair, still feeling the glare the boy was giving her at the back of her head_

End of flashback.

Later that day, Mae Ern found out that his name was Cheng and they didn't really get along at first. The second day was fine though. It was like they have been friends for a long time and haven't seen each other for a while so it would look like they were catching up with each other.

She found out that he takes Kung Fu classes at the Fighting Dragon, one of the best martial arts place in Beijing and he found out that she was currently looking for a new guitar teacher. They talked about other things and got to know each other a little but at the end of the day, they were back to their old mutual disliking towards each other. There was one time during their English class that they almost had an argument in front of the whole class.

It was a stupid thing to argue about so loud in the class if you ask her.

Flashback.

"_Come on Mae Ern. What? You don't dare to speak up but you dare to punch me?" Cheng said with an amuse smirk_

_Mae Ern straightly turned around and glared at him._

"_Shut up." She said, still glaring and he glared back_

_She wanted to say something else but she doesn't want to start an argument with him in the middle of the class. Mae Ern also had an urge to stick her tongue out at him before facing their English teacher again but decided not to. She turned back to face their teacher and read the sentence she was given to read before sighing a quiet but big sigh. Mae Ern never knew why but Cheng always got on her nerves and he always got on hers. She also didn't know that she and Cheng were speaking that loud that the whole class could hear._

"_Hey Mae Ern, you really don't like Cheng do you?" one of her friends asked as she passed by Mae Ern during lunch_

"_No, we don't really get along. Why do you ask?" Mae Ern asked, confusion could be heard in her voice_

"_It just seems like it. You and Cheng were talking quite loudly during English." Mae Ern's eyes widen_

"_We were talking that loud?" her friend just nodded_

"_Oh, I didn't know."_

End of flashback…

After several weeks being in that class, her shy self was like gone. She was still quiet and was quite shy when a teacher was in the class teaching but when there was none, she smiles a lot and have fun, being loud that anyone who met her at that time would find it hard to believe that she was extremely shy before. As months passed by, Mae Ern got used to Cheng's ways of irritating her and he got used to hers but they still do tend to get on each other nerves from time to time.

There were times when they got along with each other just fine like him asking her to help him find something or her talking to him normally like everything was fine and that one time when they were discussing their answers with her friend who sat beside him.

Flashback…

"_A." her friend, Hui Ying said_

"_C." the two said at the same time_

"_A." Hui Ying said again_

"_B."_

"_D." Mae Ern glanced at Cheng after saying that_

_They said it at the same time again. They've been doing that ever since they decided to discuss their answers with her friend._

"_C."_

"_C." the two said once again_

"_B." Mae Ern decided to say first, wondering if Hui Ying and Cheng would say their answers at the same time_

"_D." her friend said first_

"_D." Cheng said_

"_Okay, this is weird." Mae Ern thought_

"_A." Hui Ying said first this time_

"_A." Mae Ern and Cheng said once again_

_Mae Ern let out a small sigh before lowering her paper a bit since it was the last question._

"_Why mine and her answers are almost the same?" Cheng asked suddenly which made Mae Ern think_

_As she thought back, he was right. Most of their answers were the same and it was weird. It's either they are both equally smart or they think the same or there is some other reason Mae Ern couldn't really think of._

"_Oh yeah, why are my answers and his almost the same?" Hui Ying just shrug after looking back and forth between her and Cheng_

End of flashback.

It was quite weird for that to happen. She thought that she wasn't as smart as Cheng and occasionally thought that she should at least be one class lower but oh well. The test was fairly easy anyway. There was also this one time when he actually agreed with her. But he didn't have anything to fight back with anyway. It happened when they went to the science lab or something.

Flashback…

"_Just go away." Cheng said with a glare that was directed to a girl with bushy long hair that was tied into a ponytail_

"_It's either you let me sit here or I'll ask her to sit here with me." The girl said, pointing at another girl, who was her friend that was standing two tables away from them_

"_Fine, fine." He said with an irritated sigh_

"_Wow, he must really not like her." Mae Ern thought before noticing that Cheng was now looking at her and Hui Ying_

"_What? You can't tell us to move. We're in the same group as you so you can't tell us to move. We're supposed to sit here." Cheng just continued to look at her before saying_

"_Good point." He then placed his chin on his folded arms that was on the table, looking around_

_Mae Ern then turned to look at Hui Ying._

"_So how is it sitting next to Cheng?" she asked, jerking her thumb behind her shoulder since her back was turned to him_

"_It's okay but he's quite annoying." Mae Ern raised an eyebrow_

"_Oh really?" Hui Ying just nodded_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He looks at my work when he doesn't know the answers and always bury his face into his arms."_

"_That I know. I thought he's smart, why would he need to look at your work for answers?" Hui Ying just shrug_

End of flashback.

It really did suck when her Science teacher placed her into the same group as Cheng but didn't care after a while. Thinking back, Mae Ern was wondering if she and Hui Ying were talking loud at that time since Cheng was only sitting right behind her (sort of). Now she was wondering if he heard them talking about him like that. If he did, he didn't say anything.

Now that she thought about it. She and Cheng could have gotten along just fine but they just got on each other nerves for no reason. Even now she couldn't think of any reason why they usually argue over silly things at that time.

It was also obvious the two didn't like each other and people could tell but there were some that actually teased them. One time, Mae Ern laughed when her two friends told her after school on what happened to their replacement class that she didn't attend because she was too lazy to.

Flashback…

"_Hey Mae Ern, guess what." Mae Ern looked at Shu Qi, who is like one of her best friends_

"_What?"_

"_We think Cheng likes you." Lien Hua said_

_Mae Ern looked at her with a raised eyebrow before laughing._

"_You guys are joking right? Cheng? Seriously? Come on."_

"_No, we're serious." Shu Qi said_

"_Why do you guys think that?"_

"_Remember we had our replacement class on Saturday?" Lien Hua asked and Mae Ern just nodded_

"_I didn't go on that day."_

"_Yeah well, on that day Miss Lan looked around the whole class, counting who didn't come and then she asked who didn't come." Lien Hua explained_

"_And only a few people didn't come. Maybe about 5 or 6." Shu Qi said and Mae Ern just nodded slowly_

"_This still doesn't explain why you guys said that Cheng likes me."_

"_We're getting there."_

"_Cheng was the first one to point out that you didn't come." Mae Ern just looked at them_

"_Well, I do sit in front of him."_

"_Yes but Ching Lan sits besides you doesn't she? She didn't point it out. Cheng did." Mae Ern thought it over_

_It's true. Since she's sitting beside Ching Lan, she should have pointed it out first then Cheng or maybe she was about to but Cheng just beat her to it. But why?_

"_Alright then, can you tell me what he said?"_

"_Miss Lan, Mae Ern didn't come." Lien Hua said, not bothering to make her voice deeper so it would sound like Cheng_

"_That's all?"_

"_You want to know what Miss Lan said?" Lien Hua asked_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_You like her is it?" Shu Qi said with a small smile on her face_

_Mae Ern just blinked._

"_If I'm right, Miss Lan loves to tease people. This doesn't really prove that he likes m-…"Lien Hua cut her off_

"_He blushed Mae Ern!" she just blinked again_

"_What?" she said disbelievingly_

"_Cheng blushed when Miss Lan said that!" Shu Qi said, a big smile on her face_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Mae Ern, I swear I saw him blush!" Shu Qi said before adding_

"_Have I ever lied to you?"_

"_Well…No…"_

"_See! We're not lying!" Lien Hua said_

"_But…This is Cheng we're talking about! We do not get along that well! You know that!"_

"_We do know that." Lien Hua said, a hand on Mae Ern's shoulder_

"_But we really think Cheng likes you."_

End of flashback.

Mae Ern chuckled at the memory. Really, Cheng couldn't have liked her then. There was no way. Why would anybody like a girl like her anyway? The teasing wasn't that bad at first but it kinda got worse as time past. There was that one time in class, his best friend at that time shouted saying that she knew everything about Cheng just because she got one little fact right about him at that time.

Then there was also that time in the bus. They were going for their end year trip, Mae Ern brought a lot of stuff that would keep her and her friends busy for the two hour ride. Well…Not really a lot of stuff. Just a phone, MP3, a camera and a Nintendo DS.

She was sitting next to her best guy friend at that time in the bus for two reasons.

1. She wanted to make this girl that was younger than her by one year jealous because she had a crush on him

2. Her other friends were already sitting with someone else

It was a bit awkward at first, sitting next to her best guy friend in the bus. But it was better him than Cheng. When Mae Ern saw that the seat beside her guy friend was taken by his friend, she looked at the other empty seat and saw that Cheng was sitting beside it. She debated with herself to either politely asked his friend to move or to ask Cheng if she could sit next to him. She decided on the former.

In the end, maybe she should have asked Cheng if she could have sat beside him since she was spending most of her time in the bus, standing or sitting beside Cheng, watching him playing a game on her DS.

Flashback…

"_Err…Excuse me." A voice said and Mae Ern looked towards the owner of the voice, not knowing that Cheng stopped his game to look too, and saw that it belonged to one of her friends._

_She then realized that she was blocking the way._

"_O-Oh. Sorry." She said, stepping back to let her friend walk through, her face red from embarrassment_

"_It's alright Mae Ern. You can kiss Cheng if you want." Her friend said with a smirk as she walked through_

_Mae Ern's eyes widen. Cheng's eyes as well. Mae Ern didn't know but her blush was starting to creep onto her face. The two unknowingly backed away from each other. There was a few seconds of awkward silence._

"_Eh come on. She's not my type." Cheng said before going back to his game_

_Mae Ern had to debate with herself for half a minute whether to continue to watch Cheng play or do something else._

End of flashback.

There were more but Mae Ern couldn't possible remember every single one of them. She took one last look at the picture before finally closing her yearbook and placed it gently on the table. She's not going to just stand there, remembering all her memories she had when she was 12 about Cheng just because she saw him in the picture. Mae Ern was pretty sure that she wouldn't be seeing him again. The last time she saw him was when she was walking towards a shop last year and he just so happens to be there, passing by. They didn't say anything to each other and that's that. She's pretty sure that he didn't notice her there but she's also sure that they wouldn't cross paths again.

Mae Ern looked out the window and still saw the day that was perfect to go outside. She did some last minute debating with herself whether to stay home or go out and read. She eventually decided on the latter and went out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"You're going out Mae Ern?" her mum asked once Mae Ern reached the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, just for a while." She said, walking towards the door

"Alright then. Be back before dinner." Mae Ern just nodded, closing the door behind her as she left

Mae Ern walked down the familiar streets of the neighborhood. She's been here quite a few times two years ago and now she rarely comes here unless it was to meet her friends.

Her friends…

"_I wonder what they're doing now..."_she thought as she crossed the busy street

It was a public holiday today. Tomorrow is also a public holiday and same goes for the next day. Mae Ern's dad was currently overseas and was coming back in the next two days. Her school is closed because of school holidays. Two weeks of school holiday. It's the forth day since the start of school holidays and most of her friends are out on vacation with their families. Either visiting relatives that doesn't live near here or having fun at a beach or something. Mae Ern was glad that her family wasn't going anywhere.

She likes staying at home and she has her book to read to pass the time but she would be done with it soon. She's nearly halfway through the book and once she's done, she has no idea what she's going to do with the rest of her holidays.

"_Maybe I should ask some of my friends if they wanna go out."_

Mae Ern then arrived at her neighborhood park. Looking around, she realized that she hasn't been there for a long time than she thought. Thinking about it, the last time she came to the park was last year to hang out with her friends. A lot of memories came flooding in when she look around at the park. The first time she came here, she was playing around with her friends. Another time was when her and her friends decided to meet each other here before going to the Qi Xi Festival together.

She missed those times. When her and all of her friends were free and together. Two years ago, when they were all 12 years old, they were close. Hanging out, having fun. Now, two years later, 14 and are separated due to going to different middle schools. Mae Ern still has some of her friends that went to the same school as her and she also made some new ones. She even tries to keep in contact with her other friends in different schools but it was hard. It's not easy. She can't even keep in touch with a few of her friends that are in her school. Being in different class and everything.

She walked around the park, trying to find a nice and empty place to sit and read. It wasn't particularly hot out and there was a nice breeze. Mae Ern could hear a lot of laughter from kids playing around. She saw a couple of kids playing tag and some playing hide and seek.

Not that there is much place to hide at though. Mae Ern found an empty bench and went over to sit there. She looked around first and recognized the area almost instantly.

"This is mine and Mei Ying's spot…"she said to herself softly before looking up

She saw the basketball court and a few guys there playing. A memory then came into her mind. A memory that she haven't remembered for a while now…

Flashback… (This is going to be quite a long flashback but I'm pretty sure you all are going to enjoy it…Right?)

"_My God Mei Ying! You are so good at the violin!" Mae Ern said with a smile_

_A girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was tied into two low ponytails stopped playing her violin and smiled at Mae Ern._

"_Thank you but I'm not that good."_

"_Yes you are! I swear, if you keep on practicing like that, you'll be a pro! By the way, sorry I'm late." Mae Ern said before taking the empty seat beside Mei Ying who giggled_

"_It's okay and I don't think so. How are your guitar lessons going by the way?" Mae Ern groaned_

"_Even though I started two years ago in America, I only found a new guitar teacher a few months ago and I'm telling you, I feel like quitting."_

"_Don't quit. You just have to work harder."_

"_But I really suck." Mae Ern whined_

"_Don't say that."_

"_But I do."_

"_Just practice more."_

"_I'm lazy."_

"_That's the reason for why you suck and your low motivation."_

"_Whatever." She said before getting up from her place on the bench_

"_You want anything?" Mae Ern asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder_

_There was a stand selling drinks and food a few feet behind her._

"_No thanks. I've already got a bottle of water." She said, pointing at a half empty water bottle that was with her_

"_Alright then, be right back." Mae Ern said before walking towards the stand_

"_One bottle of water please." She said to the man at the stand before stuffing her hand into her pocket, getting her money_

_She then felt someone ruffling her hair._

"_Hey Mae Ern." A blonde boy with blue eyes (I think they're blue) said_

"_**What's up Harry?"** she said with a smile_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Going to play basketball."_

"_Right, I'll be supporting your side then." she said, taking the water and was about to hand out the money_

"_Here, I'll pay." Harry said as he paid the man for the water_

"_Wha…C'mon dude. I can pay for myself."_

"_It's alright. I don't mind paying." He said before going off to the basketball court_

"_See ya." Mae Ern said to his retreating back before going back to Mei Ying_

"_Seriously, Harry's going to get poor if he keeps doing that." She said before sitting down_

"_Keeps doing what?" Mei Ying asked as her friend unscrew the bottle cap_

"_Paying for me whenever he gets the chance. This is the fifth time he paid for me and he always said that he doesn't mind." She said, irritated at the fact_

_Mei Ying just giggled as Mae Ern drank her water._

"_Maybe he likes you." Mae Ern almost spit out all the water that was in her mouth_

_She quickly swallowed the water before coughing slightly._

"_Never…Say something…Like that again…"She said in between cough_

"_Especially when I'm eating or drinking." Mei Ying just giggled again before continuing to practice her violin_

_In a few minutes, a boy with dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes came into the court. Harry seems to know him and was telling the other guys who were playing that he was going to play too. The boy was playing quite good until he decided to shoot and it went over the hoop by a few inches._

"_**Sub! Sub! My shooting hand, got some jet lag so…"**he then walked away_

_A ping pong ball then bounced towards him and landed a few centimeters away from his feet_

"_**Want this?"** he asked, holding up the ping pong ball_

"_**Do you want me to play? You know, I have no problem beating old people."** He said as he walked towards the ping pong table_

"_**Back where I come from, they call me "Ping pong Dre", alright? I'm going to take it easy on you."** Dre said before serving the ball_

_Their game went on for a little while before Dre decided to end it. The old man look at him and a small smirk was on his lips. Let's just say that the old man didn't bother to go easy on Dre anymore._

"_**Come on man, I'm 12."**_

"_This is so amusing." Mae Ern said, watching the dude play ping pong with an amuse smirk_

_It went on for a couple more minutes (I don't really want to explain all this. Sorry!) before Dre went to sit on a basketball with Harry. The two were just talking for a few minutes before Dre got up and walked towards Mei Ying and Mae Ern._

"_**Hey. Umm…What's up?"** he said before realizing his mistake_

"_**I forgot. No English. Umm…"**_

"_Ni hao mou? Shu shen mu ji?" Mae Ern just stared at him before she burst out laughing_

"_**What language is that?"** Mei Ying said with a laugh_

"_**You speak English?"**_

"_**It's an International language dude. We have to learn it."** Mae Ern said once she stopped laughing. She then earned a confused look from Dre._

"_**Hey, your English ain't half bad."**_

"_**I picked up a few things while living in America for 5 years**."_

"_**You're not from here?"**_

"_**I am. My dad just got a job transfer when I was six."** Mae Ern said_

_There was a few seconds silence before she mentally hit herself._

"_**I forgot, I need to talk to Harry about something. I'll be back in a few minutes." **She said, getting off her seat and walked towards the blonde boy at the court_

"_You could have showed me a sign you know!" she said as she glared at the blonde boy who was sitting on a basketball_

"_I'm sorry but I thought you knew." She continued to glare at him before looking back at Mei Ying and the boy_

"_His name is Dre. He just moved here." Harry said and Mae Ern just nodded before saying_

"_And his Chinese sucks. Didn't he bother to learn since he must obviously know that he was moving here?"_

"_Hey, don't be too hard on him. He's new. He'll catch on."_

"_Yeah I guess but I'm just wondering how is he going to survive the lessons." She said as Dre handed Mei Ying his phone_

"_Well she's enjoying herself." Mae Ern commented before noticing a group of boys playing around a few feet away_

"_**Ah fudge."** Harry looked at her right when she smack her forehead with her palm_

"_What is it?"_

"_I forgot that Cheng and his gang usually come here." She said before rushing towards the group of boys who began to gather_

_Thinking of a plan as she got there, Mae Ern quickly stop as she stood in front of the group._

"_Mae Ern, what are you doing here?" one of the boys in the group asked_

"_Oh, just hanging. It's nice to see you too Liang." She said with a slight eye roll and a smile_

"_What's up Cheng?" she said with a fake smile as she faced the boy standing in front of her_

"_What do you want?" he asked, a scowl on his face_

"_I was just wondering if I could borrow Liang and Zhuang from you." Mae Ern said, still smiling_

"_And what if I say no?"_

"_I'll just take them from you then." Cheng just glared at her before looking at Liang and Zhuang over his shoulder_

"_I can't believe that you two are friends with her." Liang just smiled and Zhuang just shrug_

"_So can I borrow them? It's not like I'm going to steal them from you. I know you care very much for your Kung Fu gang."_

"_Whatever." He said before looking away from her_

_Mae Ern then looked at Liang and Zhuang and was just about to say something but…_

"_Who's Mei Ying talking to?" Cheng asked, not looking away from where Mei Ying and Dre are at but Mae Ern knew the question was directed to her_

"_No one. Just a friend." Mae Ern said as she turned around to look at her friend and the new kid_

"_I've never seen him around before." Cheng said as Zhuang copied what Dre was doing_

_At this moment, Dre stopped what he was doing, which was dancing, because Mei Ying asked him a question. Dre looked a little surprised at first but he leaned forward and Mei Ying touched his hair, giggling. This made Cheng move towards them._

"_Where the heck are you going Cheng?"_

"_None of your business." He said, glaring at her over his shoulder before continuing to walk towards them_

"_Ah, plan failed." She said with a sigh as she followed Cheng, the gang following behind her_

"_Your father expects you to practice." He said, looking at Mei Ying after glaring at Dre_

"_I am practicing." Mei Ying said with a shrug, looking at her music sheets_

"_What you're doing, you won't need this." He said as he took the music sheets and threw them to the floor_

"_What are you doing?" Mei Ying asked, standing up_

"_**Leave it!"** he said when he noticed Dre picking the music sheets up_

"_Don't mind me! You should mind your own business!" Mei Ying said_

"_Your father would be very mad if he knew!"_

"_What's your problem? You're not my father!" Mei Ying said right before Cheng took the music sheets from Dre and threw it back down. _

"_**Come on dude!"**_

"_What's wrong with you?" Mei Ying said before getting her stuff_

"_Pack your stuff and go home now!" Cheng said_

"_You're not her father!" Mae Ern said, glaring at Cheng_

"_You stay out of it!" He said with his own glare_

"_Make me!"_

"_**I said leave it!"** Cheng said when he saw that Dre picked up the papers again_

"_Mind your own business!" Mei Ying said while Dre took one little step closer to her. Cheng was just about to knock the papers off from Dre again but he got it out of his reach which caused Cheng to push him to the ground._

"_Hey look." Cheng turned to look and saw Dre standing up and in a fighting stance_

"_I think he wants a fight." Zhuang said and Cheng laughed before smirking at the American, taking steps towards him while Dre took steps back. Cheng then gave him a sign with his hand that says 'come on'._

_Dre then charged at him but Cheng easily trip him off with a simple sweep kick. He fell hard on the concrete floor and Mae Ern winced when he hit the ground she tried to get to him but Zhuang stopped her. She turned to look at him and he just shook his head. Mae Ern turned to look at Mei Ying when she heard her said 'stop fighting' but then saw that Liang held her back._

"_Come on! Get him!" Zhuang said as he pulled Dre up to his feet. Dre looked at him with a confuse expression, he then turned to look at Mei Ying with worry written all over her face and then turned to look at Mae Ern who was trying to fight of Jian Yu's grip. He looked back at Zhuang who kept saying 'go, go, go'. Dre then turned around to look at Cheng who was waiting for him._

_He then charged at Cheng once again who easily flipped him over his shoulder and Mae Ern eyes widen at how Cheng was beating him up mercilessly. Even though she could be violent at times, she could never be like Cheng, hurting someone like that. She doesn't approve of Cheng who uses his Kung Fu skills to hurt someone like how he's hurting Dre now. The American landed on his back, his face clearly showing that he's in a lot of pain. Mei Ying kept shouting at Cheng but he didn't listen. He isn't going to listen to any reasons now. His main objective now was to give the American a hell of a lot of pain._

"_He's American. He just moved here. He doesn't know who you are. Please don't beat him." Harry said, trying to reason with Cheng who had an annoyed look on his face_

"_Go away!" He said with a glare and Harry slowly backed away_

_Dre got up again and started wiping his eyes, either to wipe his eyes because of dust or because of tears threatening to fall. Cheng took menacing steps towards Dre who took steps back, his fists still up. Dre then tried to punch Cheng but when it neared his face, he caught it with ease. Cheng then punched Dre in the stomach with his free hand before kicking him, making him fall back down to the hard ground._

_Mei Ying finally got out of Liang and Zhuang's grip. She glanced at Mae Ern who was trying everything she could think of to get out of Jian Yu's grip to help out as well. Mei Ying ran towards Cheng and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around to look at her._

"_That's enough! Don't beat him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Mei Ying shouted at him who didn't even once look at her. At the same time, Mae Ern managed to kick Jian Yu's leg, surprising him that he loosened his hold on her. Jian Yu cursed under his breathe while rubbing his leg as Mae Ern sprinted towards Cheng and Mei Ying before said boy could do anything else._

"_Damn it Cheng! Will you stop it?" Mae Ern shouted, standing in between the irritated Cheng and the hurt Dre. He ignored her and just walked around her but Mae Ern side step so she would be standing in front of him again._

"_Move." He said with a glare_

"_Why should I?" she asked with her own glare_

"_Mae Ern, you better move unless you want to get hurt."_

"_You're hurting him for no reason!" she shouted_

"_I have a reason!" he shouted back_

"_And what is it?"_

"_That's none of your business!" now, everyone was staring at Cheng and Mae Ern who were arguing. Liang and Zhuang were looking at each other, trying to make a decision to get Mae Ern away from there or do nothing, the rest of the gang has no idea what to do and Mei Ying was just staring back and forth between the two._

"_I'm making it my business Cheng! You're hurting an innocent kid and he's new!"_

"_Just get out of the way!"_

"_No!" Mae Ern then felt hands grabbing her arms and pulling her back. She turned to look and saw her two friends, Liang and Zhuang. Her eyes widen when she saw their faces._

"_Let go of me! Let go damn it!" she said, trying to fight off Liang and Zhuang's hold but it was fruitless. They're too strong._

"_I can't believe you guys!" she said, giving up and just stare at Cheng who was towering over Dre_

"_You want to fight." Cheng said jokingly, a small smirk tugging on his lips. Mae Ern glared at him. She can not believe how irrational Cheng is being. He is one of the smartest people she knows! And a lot of teacher trusts him! She knew about him being violent but being this unreasonable is just plain stupid!_

_Although what happened next was totally unexpected. It surprised everyone in the crowd. Dre got up and hit Cheng in the face, making him fall to the ground. Mei Ying and Mae Ern's eyes widen._

"_Did that just happen?" Mae Ern thought, not noticing that Liang and Zhuang had loosened their grip on her_

_Right when Cheng's back hit the ground, he got back up straight away. Liang let go of Mae Ern and quickly went to get a hold of Mei Ying before she could do anything._

"_Let go of me!" Mei Ying said, trying to fight Liang's grip off_

_Cheng then kicked Dre's arm, quickly followed by kicking him in the stomach and then near his face but he wasn't finish. He then punched Dre in the face and kicked his leg before flipping him over his shoulder._

"_Let go of me!" Mei Ying said once again, now trying to fight off Liang and Jian Yu's hold while Mae Ern was trying to fight off Zhuang and Keung's hold. Cheng then got on top of Dre and punched him in the eye. The four boys finally loosened their grips and Mei Ying and Mae Ern straightly went towards Cheng and Dre._

"_That's enough Cheng! Stop fighting!" Mae Ern shouted at him, pulling him off of Dre while Mei Ying went on her knees, asking if Dre was alright. Cheng and Mae Ern glared at each other before he and his gang left the area after giving Dre, who was clutching a side of his face with his hand, one last look._

"_**Are you okay? Let me see…"**Mei Ying said_

"_**Leave me alone."**_

"_**But-…"**_

"_**I'm fine."** Mei Ying looked at him with sorry eyes before slowly going away_

"_**Dre."**_

"_**Dude, just leave me alone."**_

End of flashback.

"Man, Cheng was such a violent idiot then." she said before opening the book, thinking she reminisce enough memories for a day

"I wonder how's he doing though." She said quietly before she began to read her book

Mae Ern read her book for like 5 minutes when it suddenly got dark. She then realized it was someone's shadow so she looked up to see a boy standing right in front of her, smiling.

"Hey Mae Ern, I'm surprise to see you here." Mae Ern just smiled back at him

"What's so surprising?"

"You rarely go out on your own will."

"Has it crossed your mind that my mum forced me out?"

"Nope."

"Good, cause she didn't." she said, smiling

"Well I'm not surprised to see you here Liang. How are your holidays?"

"Fine. I'm catching up with a friend who went to a different school."

"Oh really?" Liang just nodded and Mae Ern just noticed that someone was hiding behind him

"Liang, who's hiding behind you?"

"Oh just a friend." He said with a smirk

"Liang, tell me who it is or I'll whack you." she said with narrow eyes

"Your whacks have no effect on me. I take Kung Fu." He said, his smirk widen

"True, true. Just tell me." The person that was hiding behind Liang then revealed himself

Mae Ern's eyes widen a bit before a big smile appeared on her face

"Zhuang!" she said as she straightly got up and hug her friend

"I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Mae Ern asked as she pulled away

"I've been just fine." He said with a smile

"It's been so long. My God! You grew taller. I should have expected that. How's everything at your school?"

"School's fine too. And I'm sure you might not find this hard to believe but…"

"But what? What is it?" Mae Ern asked with curious eyes and Zhuang grinned

"Cheng has his own fan club." Liang and Mae Ern then stared at him

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that?" Liang asked with slightly widen eyes although a smirk was starting to form on his lips

"Cheng…Has…A fan club?" Mae Ern said, her head tilted to the side a bit before it finally sank in

"Oh my God! That's so funny! What kind of fan club? Do they stalk him wherever he goes? I bet the whole club consists of girls, right? Right?" Zhuang just nodded, the grin still on his face

"One time, Cheng and I were just walking to the cafeteria to get lunch and I swear, I saw like 5 girls following us from behind, giggling and pointing and they were whispering. Well I think they were whispering 'cause if they were, they were whispering loudly."

"What did they say?" Liang asked his friend, a huge smirk plastered on his face now

"Something along the lines like, 'Oh my God! Cheng is so cool!' or 'He's so hot!' or something else." He said with a shrug and Mae Ern tried to muffle her laugh while Liang on the other hand, burst out laughing that he bent over clutching his stomach

"I was trying to hold my laugh when I heard what those girls said and Cheng was glaring at me when I burst out laughing after we turned to a corner." Zhuang said with a grin

"Do the others know?" Liang asked once he stopped laughing and Zhuang shook his head

"No. He doesn't want anybody to know. Especially our gang but I decided to tell you guys. Don't tell him, he'll kill me."

"No promises." Liang said

"Hey, I can't really do anything. I'm not even friends with him and I doubt I'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"See who anytime soon?" a voice asked behind Zhuang and they turned to look. All their eyes widen.

"Cheng?" Mae Ern said in disbelief

Cheng still has the same dark brown hair and eyes and he was taller too, that was to be expected. He would most likely be a head taller than Mae Ern and he was looking at them with a raised eyebrow but when Mae Ern said his name, he looked at her and his eyes widen a bit before narrowing. Zhuang, seeming to be out of his shock state asked…

"What are you doing here Cheng? We weren't supposed to meet til-…"

"Zhuang, what is she doing here?" Cheng said, cutting off Zhuang, his eyes still narrowed at Mae Ern

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Mae Ern asked with a raised eyebrow after getting out of her shock state

"Yes there is."

"Too bad." She said, sticking her tongue out at him

"Still childish I see."

"Shut up." She said, glaring at Cheng

"Loud too."

"Shut-…"Liang cut her off

"Alright, alright. Stop it before you tackle him to the ground and kill him." He said, a hand on her shoulder

Cheng scoffed.

"Like she could do that."

"How about I do it and we'll see what happens." Mae Ern said, her glare intensifying

"I see that both of you still don't get along." Zhuang said, looking back and forth between Cheng and Mae Ern who were glaring at each other

"Even after not seeing each other once after two years." Liang added

"Why would I want to see him/her?" Cheng and Mae Ern said in unison as they look at Liang and Zhuang but quickly went back to glaring at each other

"And I thought both of you would finally get along." Zhuang said, letting out a sigh with Liang

"You guys were just fine being so close to each other at the end of our final year two years ago." Liang said

"That was two years ago Liang!" Mae Ern said

"So?" Zhuang asked with a raised eyebrow

Mae Ern looked back and forth between Liang and Zhuang before sighing a tired and defeated sigh.

"You know what? I shouldn't have come here. I should've known that I could run into anybody in this park." Mae Ern said as she grabbed her forgotten book that was on the bench

"Where are you going Mae Ern?"

"Back home, obviously." She said, walking away but was grabbed on the shoulder by Zhuang

"Hey, hey. I haven't seen you in ages and you're just going to go?"

"It's not like it's going to be the last time we see each other." Mae Ern said, shrugging Zhuang's hand off

"Just hang around Mae Ern. You can just pretend that Cheng isn't here and that he didn't destroy the nice atmosphere we had before he came." Liang said with a smile before getting hit on the head by Cheng

"I'm right here idiot." Cheng said, glaring at Liang who was rubbing the spot where he was hit

"Hey, unlike you, Zhuang and I want her to stay."

"So? It's her choice isn't it?"

"Well Mae Ern?" Zhuang asked, looking at Mae Ern who was looking at him, then at Liang and then at Cheng

"Two reasons why I don't want to be here. One, he's here." She said, pointing at Cheng who rolled his eyes

"Two, if he hangs around, my time here would most likely be wasted by arguing with him."

"Those two reasons make sense." Liang said

"You heard the girl. Go." Zhuang said, playfully pushing his friend away which earned him glare

"You're siding with her? You're the one who told me to come meet you here."

"I was only joking and I told you to be here in half an hour. Not now."

"I was bored at home."

"We can see that." Mae Ern said with a roll of her eyes

"Listen-…"

"Alright, let's all calm down now." Zhuang said, his hand on Cheng's chest to push him back a bit

"Are there reasons for you wanting to stay?" Liang asked

"Hmm…Three. You're here. Zhuang's here and I came here to read my book." She said, holding up her book

"Three beats two so you're staying." Liang said, a smile on his and Zhuang's face

"Those are stupid reasons." Cheng muttered, not looking at the group

"Another reason why I don't want to be here." She said and Zhuang groaned

"And that would be?"

"He doesn't want me here." And then there was silence…

"C'mon Mae Ern, just ignore him. You can just stay here and read your book!" Liang said after some moments of silence surrounding them

"Yeah! We'll be playing basketball anyway!" Mae Ern then gave her two friends a confuse look

"_Basketball? They don't even have a…"_She then saw the basketball that Cheng was holding

"_Oh…"_

"Well?" the girl just look back and forth between her friends who were giving her puppy dog eyes

"Fine, I'll stay." She said with a sigh and the two smiled

"But, on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?" Zhuang asked

"Never do those puppy dog eyes again. It gives me the creeps." Mae Ern said with a laugh, making her two friends to chuckle

"Deal." They said simultaneously

"C'mon Cheng, let's go play." Liang said, walking past Cheng and towards the basketball court, which was now unoccupied, Zhuang following behind him. The boys that Mae Ern saw playing there before probably left.

"Well, aren't you going to go?" Mae Ern asked with a raised eyebrow. Cheng just looked at her before walking off towards the basketball court where Liang, Zhuang and a couple of other guys were waiting for him.

"Since when were Jian Yu and the rest there?" she asked herself when she recognized a couple of the guys. He's in Cheng's Kung Fu gang and goes to the same school as her and Liang. There was only one word to describe Jian Yu and that word is tall. He is one of the tallest guys in the gang. The shortest would be Liang, Zhuang and Keung. When they were 12, Mae Ern was at least an inch taller than her two friends and was almost the same height as Cheng. Now, Liang and Zhuang are about half a head taller than her and Cheng is now a head taller. She didn't grow that much.

"Why the hell are so many people taller than me?" she muttered under her breathe before sitting back down on the bench and opened the book to the page that she was reading

Meanwhile…

"Hey Cheng, how's it going?" Jian Yu asked with a smile as he held his hand up for a high-five

"Fine, you?" he asked, high-fiving him

"What's up Jian Yu?" Zhuang asked with a smile and Jian Yu smiled back

"Nothing much. What about you?" Zhuang just shrug and the rest laugh

"I saw that you guys were talking to Mae Ern there." Jian Yu said and no one knew that Cheng groaned, knowing that they were going to talk about her for a few minutes

"I haven't seen her in so long, you can't blame me."

"I just went to say hi." Liang said

"And what about you Cheng?" Xing asked, facing his friend

"What do you mean 'what about you'?"

"Why were you there talking to Mae Ern?"

"Please. Why would I talk to her? She's the same. She'll never change. Mae Ern is just like how I remembered. Loud and childish."

"She's not that shy anymore so she did change a bit." Xing said

"You're not in the same school as us Xing so you don't know if she's still shy or not." Liang said

"Well, I can tell."

"Is it just me or has Mae Ern gotten…Prettier?" the rest of the gang looked at Keung. They were all looking at him with a raised eyebrow, including Cheng.

"What?"

"Dude, did you notice that her hair is in a messy ponytail?" Zhuang said and Keung just nodded

"Yeah but…"

"Well, I can't really say anything about her change. I see her about everyday." Liang said, glancing at Mae Ern who just flipped a page of her book

"But she has a bit more control over her temper now I can tell you that." Cheng glanced at the brunette

"She can control her temper now? Yeah right." he said, looking back at his friends

"She really can, Cheng. Anyway, let's start the game you guys." Liang said, snatching the basketball from Cheng

"Yeah, if we continue to talk about Mae Ern, Cheng's going to have a fit." Zhuang said with a laugh which earned him a glare from said boy

Back with Mae Ern…

"**What's up Mae Ern?"** a voice said from behind her. Mae Ern turned around and saw Dre with Harry beside him.

"**The sky obviously."** She said with a smile while the two boys laughed

"Hi Harry." The blonde just smiled

"Hey. How are your holidays so far?"

"Just fine. You Dre?" Mae Ern asked, looking at Dre. Mei Ying asked her to test Dre in his Chinese whenever she gets the chance so…Here's her chance. Dre just looked at her with a confuse look, then he look at Harry and then back to the girl who was waiting for his answer.

"My holidays are fine so far." He answered

"**You understood what I said?"** Mae Ern asked with slightly widen eyes

"**I think I did."** Dre said with a shrug

"**Did I get it right?"**

"**Yeah you got it right. Mei Ying must be a good teacher."** The brunette said with a smile and Dre blushed a little at the thought of his girlfriend (Yes I made them got together! I just had to! They clearly have feelings for each other! THEY KISSED! Please don't kill me!)

"You wanna come and hang with us?" the blonde boy asked

"Err…"Mae Ern looked at the boys that were playing basketball at the court and remembered that Liang and Zhuang wanted her to stay.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Liang and Zhuang want me to stay here." She said, looking back at the two boys

"But they're not here." Dre said which surprised Mae Ern a bit

"They're over there playing basketball with the rest of the gang." She said, pointing over her shoulder at the group of boys playing at the court

"They don't seem to be playing now." Harry said which made Mae Ern to look back and saw that they stopped playing. There were talking about something and Mae Ern could have sworn she saw Liang, Zhuang and even Cheng glanced at her!

"I wonder what's going on." She said more to herself rather than the two boys

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! I really do!<strong>

**And I would like to thank **Lady Huli Jing** once again for helping me! THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! :D**

**Well...I'll be going Taiwan soon so I can't really type much of the next chapter but I got the starting all done! Well I think I did...And I have a HUGE exam next year. Well...One of the hugest. I'm not that sure but I know it's a really important exam and I CAN NOT fail. So I won't be able to update that much. Sorry!**

**Well, thank you for reading and I hope you guys would patiently wait for the next chapter. :D**

**And also, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D And a Happy New Year too! :D  
><strong>

**Cheng: Merry Christmas and please review.  
><strong>


	2. A Little Accident

**I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE ANY OF YOU GUYS WAIT IT'S JUST THAT...THAT...OKAY, I HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE BUT I DO HAVE REASONS!**

**My huge ass exam that I mention in my first chapter, which was up all the was in December, is in October and that's like in two months. ._. And my trials are coming up in like two to three days, it's a miracle I can even finish this chapter with my trials so close.**

**And my mind was attacked by the ever so hated writer's block. I couldn't write a thing for weeks, maybe even month! Another reason is because my other stories need to be updated and/or rewritten. Especially my first story. God, that story is just horrible. I need to rewrite it fast.**

**This is my second story that I manage to update this year so I'm quite happy. I actually though I wouldn't be able to update this year. x.x**

**A little warning, almost half of this chapter is about the gang playing basketball and I think I pretty much suck at writing those parts 'cause really, I don't really know much about basketball.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"/Flashback_

**"Talking in English"**

"A person speaking over the phone"

-x-x-x-** (used as a sign for the start and end of a flashback)**

**Cheng: Disclaimer: Megan doesn't own Karate Kid.**

**If I did, I would make a sequel of the movie that stars Cheng and my OC. *evil grin***

**Cheng: =.=**

**Okay go read now. Shoo. I hope you all like this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Dre and his friend?" Xing asked, stopping in his tracks.<p>

"Yeah and they're talking to Mae Ern." Jian Yu said, stopping as well and just when Cheng threw the ball.

"What?" Cheng said with slightly widen eyes, the ball missing the basket. He didn't even know why that even _bothered_ him. It just did. The whole group stopped playing for a moment and watched the two boys conversing with the girl.

"What do you think they want?" Keung asked.

"Who knows?" Xing said with a shrug.

"Maybe they're asking her if she wants to hang with them." Zhuang said before he and Liang look at each other.

"And that would mean she would leave!" Liang said.

"We could invite them over to play a game with us." Xing said.

"Yeah. It won't be that bad. Dre is alright now." Liang said, both he and Zhuang glanced at Mae Ern to see if she shown any signs of leaving the park.

"You two really want her to stay don't you?" Jian Yu said.

"Hey, it's the first time I've seen her in _months_. Do you know when was the last time I saw her? New Years. And that was like." Zhuang stopped and started counting the months that has passed since then. "6 months. About 6 months. Who knows when I'll see her again?"

"She made you guys a deal. She has no other choice but to stay here." Cheng said.

"Mae Ern can change her mind you know." Liang said.

"Is she really that kind of person to do that?" Cheng asked with a raised eyebrow. Liang and Zhuang looked at each other before shaking their heads, saying no. "There, problem solved. Can we continue the game now?" the leader of the gang asked, annoyed at the fact that the game has been put on a hold because of this kind of problem.

"But Cheng, it wouldn't be that bad to have the two to play with us would it?" Xing asked.

"You and Dre are in good terms now so it's fine right? It would be fun if there were more people." Jian Yu said.

"If you guys want it that way then one of you ask."

"I think it would be best if you do it Cheng." This made said boy groan.

"Why me?"

"If either Liang or I go, she's going to ask us why we stop playing and decide to ask Dre and his friend to play."

"Like she won't ask me?" Cheng said with a scoff.

"She might not so go ask." Liang said.

Cheng glanced at Mae Ern and saw that she was looking at him and his gang with a confuse look on her face, wondering why they suddenly stop. He quickly looked back at his gang, not wanting Mae Ern to catch him glancing at her. He sighed.

"_Why is everything that involves her so annoying right now? I shouldn't have bothered to come."_ Cheng thought before leaving the court and walking towards Mae Ern, Dre and Harry.

"What's going on Cheng? Why did you guys stop playing?" Mae Ern asked, standing up.

"None of your business." He said, annoyance could clearly be heard in his voice. Mae Ern rolled her eyes.

"_Typical Cheng."_ He then looks at Dre and Harry.

"You guys wanna play with us?" Cheng asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Harry looked at Cheng with slightly widen eyes while Dre just looked plain confuse.

"**He's asking you if you want to play basketball with them Dre."** Mae Ern said when she noticed Dre's confuse look.

"**Oh. Sure."** Harry just nodded

"Since Dre and Harry are going to play, can I come and watch?" the brunette asked.

"Whatever." Cheng said, walking away. He doesn't really care at all if Mae Ern comes to watch or not. He just wants to continue the game.

"**He changed so much, didn't he?"** Mae Ern said with a slight eye roll, sarcasm could be heard. She picked up her book from the bench before walking towards the court, Harry and Dre behind her.

"Hi Jian Yu, Xing, Keung." Mae Ern said with a smile when she reached the court and they greeted her back, Keung stuttering a bit at first which went unnoticed by Mae Ern but it didn't mean the gang didn't notice it.

"What brings you here?" Jian Yu asked.

"Oh I just wanted to watch you guys play is all." she said with a smile. Cheng will never understand how he's the only member of the gang that doesn't like her.

"You won't mind sitting on the ground now do you?"

"It's like you don't know me Liang." She said before going to the side of the court and sat down on the ground, cross-legged with her book on her crossed ankles.

"Alright, so it's me, Zhuang, Xing and Cheng versus you guys." Liang said, bouncing the ball.

"Fine with me." Jian Yu said and the game started.

Mae Ern, being the girl she was, got bored ten minutes later and proceeded to read her book, looking up at times and keeping track of the scores which is currently 5-3. Looks like Cheng's side is in the lead.

"I'm open!" Keung said, hoping Dre understood what he said. Dre looked at Keung before passing the ball to him. Mae Ern looked up, expecting someone to score soon. She was right when Keung shoots the ball and went right into the basket.

"Nice shot Keung." Mae Ern said with a smile and he felt heat rushed up to his face before smiling back.

"Keung is showing off!" Liang said with a laugh before smirking. A basketball was then thrown to his head and he narrowly dodged it. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, glaring at Keung who just stared at him with an innocent face.

"What was what for?"

"You aim that ball to my head!"

"Sorry, I meant to pass it to the blonde." Keung said, smirking slightly.

"Fu-…"Liang stared but was quickly cut off by Mae Ern.

"Liang!"

"Damn you!" he said instead.

"Thank you!" Mae Ern said with a smile on her face before saying the score out loud. "5-4."

"If you keep playing to impress Mae Ern, we can win." Jian Yu muttered when he walked past Keung, whose face started to heat up again.

"You guys are insane." He muttered under his breathe before the game started again.

Cheng stole the ball from Harry before passing it to Zhuang. He then passes it to Xing who was the nearest to the basket but was blocked by Jian Yu who got the ball and passed it to Keung. The ball was then later been stolen by Liang who aimed at the basket once he was at shooting range. It was blocked by Harry who threw the ball to Keung. He aimed at the basket and shoot, scoring another point for his team.

"5-5."

"Cheng, we can't let Keung and the others beat us! I thought you are one of the best when it comes to basketball! Stop going easy on them!" Liang said after calling for a timeout.

"Don't put this all on me. You can tell Keung is trying to impress Mae Ern."

"Struck by Cupid's arrow right after two years." Zhuang said, laughing.

"So what do we do Cheng?" Xing asked, glancing at Keung and Jian Yu who were just talking.

"Unless one of you also has a sudden attraction to Mae Ern, our only option is to impress her as well."

"What do you mean?" Zhuang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By impressing her, Keung would feel like he's being challenged or would most likely feel jealousy. He then won't be able to concentrate so much on trying to impress her since his anger or jealousy will take over." Cheng explained and the rest thought about it. "But by doing this, we would be pushing him to play harder."

"It's worth the risk." Xing said, glancing over his shoulder for a second.

"I should've known that Cheng would think of something like this. Brilliant as always Cheng." Liang said with a smirk, patting his friend on the back.

"Well, I try." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Question is, who's going to be the one to impress her?" Xing asked before everyone looked at Cheng.

"Oh no. Hell no. Not me."

"Come on Cheng! You're our only option! We can't do it 'cause Mae Ern can obviously tell when we're showing off or not!" Zhuang said, pointing at himself and Liang who nodded in agreement.

"What about Xing then?"

"Keung will kill me! Do you want me to be killed?" Cheng just shrugged.

"Maybe." Xing rolled his eyes.

"Come on Cheng. Please! If you do this then I won't tell them the little thing that happened in school."

"What thing?" Cheng asked with narrowed eyes and Zhuang started to smirk.

"You know, the girls." Cheng eyes widen before narrowing to glare at his friend, not knowing Liang was smirking.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You know I will." Cheng let out a frustrated sigh.

"Some friend you are." He said and the rest took that he agreed to be the one to challenge Keung.

"Are you guys done yet? You're taking forever!" Jian Yu said, looking at his watch to see what time it was.

"Yeah, let's continue." Xing said with a smirk.

Jian Yu had the ball first before passing it to Harry who then passed it to Dre. The American was just about to aim at the basket before the ball got stolen right out of his hands by Xing who feint left when Keung got in front of him. He then passed it to Zhuang who aimed at the basket which got Jian Yu ready to block it. Zhuang just smirked before passing the ball to Liang. Keung then stole the ball from Liang and dribbled the ball before aiming at the opposing team's basket. Just when he was about to shoot, Cheng appeared in front of him and stole the ball. He then did a jump shot when he was in shooting range and the ball flew right in.

"6-5." Mae Ern said before looking at Cheng

"That was awesome Cheng." The said boy smiled at her for some reason. This made her eyes widen slightly. She then saw that his smile turn into a smirk which made her rolled her eyes. But she didn't know that Cheng was smirking at Keung who was glaring intensely at him.

"Well done Cheng." Liang said with a smirk as he and his friend high-fived.

"How long are you guys going to play again?" the brunette asked, stretching her arms.

"Why? Do you have to go?" Xing asked.

"I have to get home before dinner."

"It's 4.18." Jian Yu said after looking at his watch.

"We'll end it at 5.30 then." Zhuang said before adding, "I need to spend some time with my best friend who I might never see again."

"Sometimes I think you're too dramatic Zhuang." Mae Ern said with a laugh.

"Let's get back to the game!" Liang said, throwing the basketball up in the air.

Time past and the score was 11-11. A tie. The boys were panting, sitting on the ground and occasionally wiping sweat off their foreheads with the back of their hands but the ones that were probably the most tired would be Keung and Cheng. Keung was sitting on the ground, panting and sometimes using his slightly drenched shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face. Cheng on the other hand was still standing and wasn't panting as much as Keung, he would often use his arms or shirt to wipe the sweat of his face and neck even though his shirt was slightly drenched as well. His hair was a little wet and occasionally, there will be sweat dripping from the tips of his hair. (I feel like I'm overusing the word 'sweat' over here. Urgh… - _ -)

"You guys should really take it easy. I would understand if this was a real game but seriously." Mae Ern said as she walks towards them with two plastic bags in hand.

"You're a life saver!" Zhuang exclaimed when he saw the brunette taking out two bottles of water from the plastic. Everyone laughed and was grateful that Mae Ern went to get some water when they were tired as hell.

"Thanks." Harry said when Mae Ern gave him and Dre a bottle of water each.

"**Yeah, thanks."** Dre said as he took the water and unscrew the cap.

"**No problem."** She said with a smile before walking towards Xing, Jian Yu and Keung.

"Here you go." The brunette said, giving them the bottles or water.

"Thank you." Jian Yu said, quickly unscrewing the bottle cap and drank the water.

"We owe you." Xing said, taking the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mae Ern." Keung said with a smile, still panting a bit as he took the bottle of water. She just smiled back before walking to Liang and Zhuang.

"Jian Yu and I will get the money back from the others to pay you back."

"We can talk about that later. Here." She said, giving Liang the bottle. He just smiled and accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Zhuang said as he took the bottle and Mae Ern just laugh.

"You're welcome." She said before walking towards Cheng.

"Here's yours Cheng." Mae Ern said with a smile, holding the bottle a few inches away from his face.

"Thanks." He said a bit breathlessly, taking the bottle. He shook his head to get rid of the drops of sweat that was hanging at the tips of his hair before unscrewing the bottle cap.

"Please warn me when you do that next time." Mae Ern said with a look of disgust on her face as she wiped the drops of sweat off her face and arms. He smirked before shaking his head again.

"Hey, hey! I said warn me didn't I?" she said with a laugh before wiping the sweat off again. Cheng chuckled before drinking his water til the bottle was half empty. Letting out a satisfied sigh when he was done, he poured the rest of the water on his head, cooling off his whole body slightly. "You don't really have to get yourself more wet than you were before you know." The brunette said which made Cheng shook his head again.

"I have to make a mental note to stay a few feet away from you whenever you're sweaty or wet." Mae Ern said with a laugh and Cheng just chuckle.

"I'll go get you another bottle." She said, turning around.

"No it's fine. Thanks for the water." He said, walking past her and towards Liang and Zhuang who were smirking.

"What are you two smirking about?" Cheng asked with a raised eyebrow and they just continue to smirk at him. "Either of you going to tell me before I hit you?"

"It's nothing." Zhuang said even though the smirk was still on his face.

"Then why are you smirking?"

"You know Cheng, it's a wonder how you and Mae Ern aren't friends when you guys get along so well sometimes." Liang said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid. Don't tell us that everything that happened with Mae Ern a few minutes ago was just an act or something."

"I'm not following you guys. Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Cheng, you can't be that stupid." Liang said which earned him a glare.

"You know, it's just that both you and Mae Ern really don't like each other and yet, at times both of you just get along like you guys were friends." Zhuang said.

"We do?" Cheng said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, like that time you asked her to help you look for something." Liang said, thinking back to when they were twelve.

"So? How does that have to do with anything?"

"You asked her twice and you could have asked Hui Ying you know." Zhuang said before drinking his water.

"I was pretty sure Hui Ying wouldn't help me. You know how she is, always wanting to do her work and all."

"Cheng, you asked Mae Ern to look for something that wasn't that important." Zhuang said after letting out a satisfied sigh. Cheng glared at him for a few seconds.

"It was important." Liang laughed.

"Right, the cap for your eraser of your mechanical pencil was really important." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Alright guys we better start our last game." Jian Yu said, getting off from the floor.

Dre caught the ball and went to pass it to Harry. The blonde was then blocked by Xing and he had no where else to go. When he goes left, Xing goes left and when he goes right, Xing also go right. Harry look around to see if any of his team members were open only to see Dre being block by Liang, Jian Yu was block by Cheng and Keung being just a little too far. He decided to feint right and Xing, knowing just what the blonde American was going to do, stole the ball before he could do anything else.

Xing went to the opposing goal before passing the ball to Zhuang, who was open. Zhuang aim the ball at the basket and shoot but it was stole at midair by Jian Yu.

"Damn you!" he shouted before chasing after his tall friend who just laugh. The game went on with neither sides showing signs of backing down, especially Keung and Cheng. Mae Ern just shook her head at the boys who were playing like it was the last time they'll ever play and muttered 'crazies' under her breath. She then started thinking which team would win and right now, she's pretty confident that Cheng's team was going to win. She was almost wrong though when Keung did a jump shot and the ball almost went in but Cheng jumped high enough to get the ball.

Finally, the game ended when Cheng's throw got the ball into the basket.

"Alright! Nice job Cheng!" Xing said as he, Liang and Zhuang gave him a high-five. He returned it all, slightly panting but the smirk that was on his face didn't leave and it only went slightly wider when Keung glared at him.

"Congrats." A voice said behind him and he turned around to see Mae Ern, standing behind him and clapping.

"Nice game Cheng." Jian Yu said, patting Cheng on the shoulder.

"**That was a good game."** Dre said and Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to my house and rest or something? I don't think my mum will mind the company of me hanging out with…"she then started counting. "Eight boys. Well, I think she won't. She knows Liang, Zhuang, Dre and Harry anyway so yeah. Oh and she also knows Jian Yu 'cause he came over to do an assignment with me and Liang once."

"I can't go; I have dinner with my folks." Harry said before translating everything they were talking about to Dre and he nodded.

"**I have something planned with Mei Ying."** He said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay six guys then."

"Is it really alright?" Xing asked and Mae Ern just smile before saying, "Yeah, of course. Besides, there's free water and food there." The group laugh while Dre didn't as he still didn't fully understand their native language.

"So what do you say? You guys up for it or what?"

"Sure, let's go." Jian Yu said with a smile and Zhuang quickly agreed.

"I want to say hi to your mum!" he said excitedly which got Mae Ern to laugh.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see how you're doing Zhuang. She's been wondering why you don't stop by for food on your way back home from Kung Fu." The group laughed except for Harry, who just chuckled, and Dre, who still doesn't understand what they're saying completely.

"I think you should call your mum to make sure Mae Ern." Liang said, bouncing the basketball a few times before throwing it to Cheng. Mae Ern sighed, "I should have guessed you would say that." She said before taking out her phone from her pocket. She dialed the number she knew too well and placed it on her ear. It rang for a while before her mum picked up.

"Hello? Is there something wrong Mae Ern?"

"Nothing mum, I was just wondering if I could invite some friends over for dinner. You know, since dad isn't around I can't help but feel you made extra food." She heard her mother sigh and she chuckled nervously.

"How many boys this time? It better not be like how it was 2 years ago."

"They came over to get first aid mum, nothing else."

"Oh? So would you explain why one of the boys was on top of you when I got home?" Mae Ern's face suddenly felt hot when a flash of memory came into her mind and she can just imagine her mother raising an eyebrow at her over the phone.

"T-That was an accident mum! He didn't see where he was going!"

"Uh huh. Well, I don't mind as long as they don't make a mess. Is Liang coming?" the brunette nodded before remembering she was on the phone.

"Yeah he is."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye mum." And with that, she hung up before letting out a sigh.

"So what's up? Your mum okay with us coming?" Liang asked and the brunette nodded.

"What did you and your mum talked about that made you blush Mae Ern?" Zhuang asked with a curios expression on her face. Mae Ern looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow before remembering the conversation she had with her mum. Her face started to feel hot again.

"I-It was nothing. She was just…Ermm…"

"She was teasing you so what did she say?" Zhuang asked with narrow eyes. Mae Ern sighed before glaring at her two friends.

"My mum was teasing me about something that happened two years ago."

"And that would be?" Xing asked with a raised eyebrow and the brunette face palmed herself.

"Does it really matter?" the whole gang, excluding Cheng and Jian Yu, nodded.

She sighed again, "Remember when all of you came over to my place two years ago because all of you were injured?"

"Was it that time when we got beaten up by that Mr. Han?" Keung asked and Mae Ern nodded.

"Oh I remember now. She was teasing you about Cheng bumping and falling on you right?" Zhuang said and Mae Ern's face started to grow hot. Cheng was starting to blush as well.

"Shut up!" the two said in unison and the rest of the gang chuckled.

-x-x-x-

"_Mae Ern! It's us! Open up! Mae Ern!" Zhuang shouted, pressing on the doorbell._

"_I heard you the first time!" a voice from the inside was heard._

_Cheng glared at both Liang and Zhuang, "What the heck are we doing at Mae Ern's house?" before Liang could reply, Mae Ern opened the small door of her white front gate._

"_Alright, what is it?" she asked before noticing that it wasn't just Zhuang and Liang._

"_Why is your whole gang here?" her eyes widen more when she saw their injuries._

"_We got into a little trouble." Liang said sheepishly._

"_Get in, now. All of you." she said, stepping away from the door so the boys can get in._

_Once all of them were in the house, Mae Ern closed the door of the front gate and quickly went inside her house. She closed the door behind her and straightly went to the kitchen and after a few minutes, she came out with a first aid kit._

"_All of you sit down. I'll treat you guys one at a time." She said, opening the box and took out a bottle of antiseptic, a roll of bandages and a few sticky bandages. She then went back into the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled with ice and a cloth._

"_Alright Jian Yu, where are you injured?" Mae Ern asked and the said boy just told her. One by one, the brunette tend to the gang's injuries._

"_You guys got yourself pretty beat up." She commented as she place the clothed ice on Liang's bruised jaw. He winced a little at the small pressure. "Who did it?"_

"_Some maintenance guy." Liang answered, wincing again since he talked._

"_Don't talk yet you idiot." She said, putting the cloth back into the bowl of ice and then proceeded to put some medicine on it._

"_Is that better?" Mae Ern asked and he nodded._

"_Loads. Thanks Mae Ern." She just smiled before moving on to Xing._

"_So a guy like that beat you guys up?"_

"_He didn't really beat us up." Xing said as he stopped rubbing his sore arm so Mae Ern could look at it._

"_It's just a bruise but there's a few scratches." She said under her breath before taking the cloth from the bowl._

"_Then what did he do?" she asked as she pressed lightly on the bruised spot on Xing's arm._

"_He made us hit each other." He said, wincing a bit._

_Mae Ern took a couple more ice and put it into the cloth before placing it on Xing's arm again, placing it on the scratched this time, "How so?"_

"_It's hard to explain." Zhuang said and Mae Ern just nodded, shaking the bottle of antiseptic before spraying it on Xing's scratches. She then finished it by wrapping his arm with the bandage, covering the scratches._

"_All done. You're next Zhuang." The boy took off his shirt and showed his friend his bruised shoulder._

"_Ouch, that looks painful." She said, wincing for him. Mae Ern did the usual, putting the cloth onto the bruise and then putting on some medicine. She did the same with the bruise on his leg before she tended to the scratch on his forehead._

"_There, don't wear your shirt back. You'll wipe the medicine off." The brunette said before taking the bowl of ice, antiseptic and bandages. She then walked over to the last person she had to tend the injuries to, Cheng, who was just sitting on the floor with an annoyed expression on his face. He can't believe how his friends brought him here to Mae Ern's house when they knew perfectly well that both he and Mae Ern don't get along. Just the thought of it was pissing him off and look what he's doing now, silently cursing at them for bringing him here while the said girl walked towards him._

"_So other then your bruised cheek, where else does it hurt?" she asked as she sat down across from his, squeezing the cloth to get rid of the water. Cheng stayed silent but Mae Ern didn't say anything about it. She knew that he was pissed. His expression says it all and plus, she's seen it a lot of times when she gets into arguments with him._

_When the clothed ice was about to touch his bruised cheek, he slapped her hand away and she stared at him with slightly widen eyes, "Wha…"_

"_Don't touch me." He muttered, not even looking at her and soon, she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_What the heck Cheng? I'm trying to help you here."_

"_And what if I don't want your help?" He asked with a glare._

_She glared back, " If you don't want me to help you because you don't like me then remember, the feeling is mutual but can't you just forget about that now?" she asked as she tried to put the cloth on his cheek again. In one swift movement, he caught her wrist and Mae Ern's eyes widen once again but shock quickly left her when she glared at him._

"_Damn it Cheng, what's your problem? I'm trying to freaking help you! Can't you just ignore the fact that we don't like each other right now so I can just treat your goddamn injuries?"_

"_What is _your_ problem? Can't you just accept the fact that I don't want your help? That I don't want you to treat my injuries?"_

"_Oh my God, you're so stubborn!"_

"_You're the one who's stubborn!"_

"_Both of you are stubborn!" Liang shouted, successfully shutting them up._

"_I agree." Keung said, nodding._

"_Same her and Cheng, if you don't let go of Mae Ern's wrist then your injuries won't be the last one for her to treat." Zhuang said and she gave him a confuse look before she felt pain on her wrist. She looked at her wrist that Cheng still had in his grasp and saw that a bruise was forming._

"_Shit." Cheng thought when he noticed it too._

"_Sorry." He muttered._

_Mae Ern looked at her wrist, "It's fine, it's not that bad." She said before looking at him. "Can I please treat your injuries now? It won't hurt…Okay it will a little but at least it's treated right?" he just made a noise and Mae Ern took it as a 'whatever' kind of answer. She was a little hesitant at first, afraid that Cheng was going to do something again._

"_Can you hurry up?" he asked impatiently, his eyes narrowed at the floor._

"_R-Right." she gently place the cold cloth on his cheek and he winced. Mae Ern quickly pulled it away, "Sorry."_

"_It's fine." Mae Ern nodded a bit before placing the cloth on his cheek again, dabbing it a bit. "Do you have any other injuries?" she asked as she put the cloth back into the bowl and proceed to put some medicine on his bruised cheek. Cheng didn't answer but he just shook his head._

"_Oh come on Cheng, don't lie." Liang said which earned him a glare from his leader._

"_Just tell me Cheng, I need to treat your injuries. You don't want to get an infection do you?" Cheng just let out an annoyed sighed before he rolled up his right sleeve up to his shoulder. Mae Ern's eyes widen when she saw the scars he received._

"_Did you guys really have a fight with a maintenance man?" she asked as she used the cloth to dab on his scars. He winced a little but didn't say a thing. No one answered and silence continued to surround them until Mae Ern put the cloth back into the bowl and picked up the bottle of antiseptic._

"_Okay well, this is going to hurt but bear with it kay?" Mae Ern said before spraying it on his scars. Cheng's jaw clenched when he felt the pain but he didn't make a single sound. Once Mae Ern was done, she took the rolled up bandage and wrapped up this big scar that was on his upper arm and after that, she covered the smaller scars with sticky bandages._

"_There, all done. Does that feel better?" she asked Cheng, who had stayed quiet the entire time._

_He just nodded, "Thanks." She just smiled at him._

"_You're welcome." She said before cleaning everything up and putting it back to their rightful place in the kitchen._

"_Why can't you guys get along like that? I'm sure both of you can be good friends." Keung said, quickly avoiding the glare his friend threw at him._

"_Shut it Keung." The said boy raised up his hands in defense, "Just saying. You don't have to get all mad."_

"_You guys should rest up for a while, watch some TV or something." The brunette said as she came out of the kitchen. "If you need anything, I'll be up in my room." and with that, she went upstairs._

_After several minutes, the guys decided that they rested enough and was planning to head back to their homes but they still have to thank Mae Ern for helping them. "Can someone go up and tell Mae Ern we're leaving?" Zhuang asked as he grabbed the remote and off the TV._

"_Let Cheng do it." Xing said and the said boy's eyes widen._

"_Why me?"_

"_Yeah Cheng, go do it. You're the only one who doesn't get along with her." Jian Yu said as he stretched a bit, wincing at the pain._

"_So what?" he asked with an annoy tone._

"_Just do it so we can leave." Keung said and Cheng just let out an irritated sigh before going up the stairs._

"_Why couldn't Liang or Zhuang do it? If she's in her room, then it would take me a while to find her." Cheng grumbled under his breath as he took the last step up the stairs. When he was just about to turn, he crashed into something and fell. Cheng managed to save himself from the pain when his left hand touched the floor first._

'_That was close." He breathed out._

"_Okay, ow…"his eyes snapped open when he heard the voice and his eyes only widen when he saw Mae Ern._

"_That just hurts." She said, rubbing the side of her head a bit before opening her eyes._

"_Look where you're going Cheng."_

_He apologized, "Sorry."_

"_Heh, it's fine. I didn't really hit my head but my shoulder kinda hurts." She said with a slight shrug. "What are you doing up here anyway? You need anything?"_

"_No, I just came up to tell you that the gang and I will be heading back now."_

"_Oh alright." Mae Ern said with a nod before her nose scrunch up a bit. "Not to be mean or anything but once you get home, take a bath alright? You stink." She said with a laugh and Cheng shot her a glare._

"_Blame that American for dumping that bucket of water on me."_

_She just laughed so more before lightly pushing him, "Alright alright, just get off. I just took a shower and I don't feel like taking another one." And that's when he noticed her change of clothes, towel around her neck and her wet hair._

"_Mae Ern, what is going on?" A voice said that made Mae Ern's eyes widen._

"_Oh God." She turned her head to the side and saw her mother standing at the stairs with the rest of the gang behind her._

-x-x-x-

"I hate you guys." Mae Ern muttered under her breath before letting out a sigh. "Well let's go. I'm sure you guys must be starving." She said before waving farewell to Harry and Dre.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for the ending? As you know, the title of this chapter 'A Little Accident' is named after the accident Cheng and Mae Ern had in the flashback. I realized that in the previous chapter, all the flashbacks (excluding the scene from the movie with Cheng and Dre's fight) are all from my memories when I was 12. ._.<strong>

**This flashback on the other hand is not part of my memories. If it is, I wouldn't believe myself from writing the memory for this chapter.**

**_My response to my lovely awesome reviewers. :3_**

**To **Sara**, thank you so much for reading this story. You're my first reviewer and you have no idea how happy I was when I found out that this story already had a review after only two days of being published. I apologize for making you wait so long so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)**

**To **Denaaa**, is it really good? Really? 'Cause I was really afraid that this story was a mistake to publish. ._. But thank you for your review. I'm relieved to hear that you love it. :D**

**To **Paradise-iswhere-IdontChaseYou**, I'm really sorry that I have made you wait so long. I hope this update has made you happy. I was really happy when you said that this story is perfection and when I saw you wrote 'when there is a second chapter' I laughed. Thank you for reviewing. :3**

**To **Lady Huli Jing**, it's alright. You still manage to check this story out in the end and I'm really happy and I'm also really thankful for your help. :D Haha, I'm glad you found Mae Ern cute. I've never thought that anyone would say that about any of my OCs. And even though you said it was overused, your story is still awesome.**

**Also, I didn't even think of the best-friend-who-takes-Kung-Fu thing. I guess it's because I suck at sparring scenes sometimes. xp Writing longs chapters became a habit ever since I started my Naruto story but I'll try. There were errors? D:**

**Well, thank you so so so much for helping me and for the review. Oh and thanks for wishing me luck. Thank you very much! :DDD**

**And to my last reviewer, **XxSaphirezxX**. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I'm sorry for the long wait and I guess I should be glad that you stumble across this story because of **Lady Huli Jing**'s story. All the more grateful. Haha, thank you so much for your review! :D**

**I am very grateful to all of you who have read and review my story. I never expected to get five reviews, several followers and seven favorites when I published this story. I was expecting at least two to three reviews at least so I'm thankful to all of you. I hope you all like this chapter and please wait for the next one alright?**

**It's time for your part Cheng! x)**

**Cheng: *sigh* Please review.**


	3. Slip Up

**Okay first, I wasn't even supposed to update because I'm on hiatus and that I have no need to apologize but since I feel bad, I am really really sorry.**

**I know majority of you -or all- didn't go to my profile and saw my notice of me going on hiatus and I guess I'm also at fault since I should have told you guys through a chapter or something. **

**I decided that I should at least update this story and also I had motivation to write after reading** Miss Huli Jing**'s new fic 'Always There'. Check it out! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karate Kid.**

* * *

><p>"Mae Ern. Hey Mae Ern." Mei Ying said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. Shu Qi proceeded to poke the brunette, "Earth to Mae Ern, you there?"<p>

"Ah what? Sorry. I spaced out for a second there." Mae Ern said with a nervous chuckle, scratching her cheek with her finger in embarrassment.

"What were you thinking about?" Shu Qi asked as she placed her tray of food onto their table. Her dark brown hair was straight and ended a few inches past her shoulders. She also has dark brown eyes and wore glasses. She was no taller than Mae Ern, only being a few good inches shorter than her.

Mae Ern smiled at one of her best friends before shaking her head from side to side, "Oh nothing, it's nothing big. I space out a lot sometimes anyway." She said with a laugh before sitting down across from her while Mei Ying took a seat beside Shu Qi.

"Are you having another crazy idea for class later?" Mei Ying asked with a raised eyebrow. Mae Ern just shrugged before taking a banana from her tray, "Nah, I can't come up with anything. I think it's because my mum threatened me that she would take away my laptop if I ever got in trouble with a teacher again. Plus, it's the first day back."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know she was behind you." Shu Qi said with a shrug, the fry that she was holding pointing at her.

"True but still somewhat my fault. Not like I care anyway, that teacher was a pain in the neck."

"You're just saying that because she hates you." the taller girl said with a smile and Mae Ern grinned back. "I can't argue with that."

"Hello ladies." Liang said as he slides into the empty space beside his best friend. "Mae Ern."

Said girl just raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh so I'm not counted as a lady?" Liang mimicked her, also raising an eyebrow. "Do you even act like one?"

"When it's necessary."

"Ah when it's necessary, not all the time." He said with a chuckle while Mae Ern stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh right, Dre told me that you met up with Cheng a lot during the holidays." As soon as those words left Mei Ying's mouth, she regretted saying it when Mae Ern suddenly threw her banana peel with a little too much force towards the garbage bin.

"Bad topic?"

"No, no don't worry. Mae Ern is just pissed off 'cause she probably remembered how badly she lost to Cheng when we were playing video games over at her house last weekend." Liang said, waving his hand dismissively. He did not see Mae Ern's hand when she hit him upside the head.

"Shut up! He was just lucky that time!" she huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"So there's progress then?" Shu Qi asked, idly sipping her chocolate milk, "There must be since he even went to her place." The boy nodded while rubbing the spot he was hit, "They didn't get into that many meaningless fights this time so I say it's an improvement." He regretted saying that when Mae Ern's hand made contact with his head again.

"Ow!"

"What did I say about trying to improve my relationship with Cheng? It's been two years, we've matured." Liang snorted and the girls giggled, "Right, matured. Are you sure you're mature now?" Mae Ern glared at her male friend and flicked his forehead, "Do not test me Liang or you'll regret it."

Shu Qi clapped her hands together, "Okay, let's change the topic before Liang gets brain damage. What else did you guys do during the holidays?"

"Other than meeting up with you guys, all I did was read, go online and did my homework last minute." Mei Ying sighed and shook her head, "As usual." Mae Ern grinned, "Sorry Mei but there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Yes there is. It's doing it on the first day of holidays. You should try it Mae Ern." Shu Qi joked and Mae Ern just laughed, "Yeah we'll see how that would work out."

"Dre isn't here." Liang commented, noticing the American didn't come over to greet his girlfriend yet.

Mei Ying frowned, "He's sick. I told him that he should rest but he wouldn't listen. His mother probably forced him to stay home. Where's Jian Yu?" She asked since she didn't see the tall male anywhere. "Basketball practice." Liang sighed, slumping into his seat. "I need more guy friends. I should have gone to the same school at Cheng and the others."

"You would rather go with them and leave me alone instead of staying here with me?" Mae Ern asked in mock horror, a hand covering her mouth as she faked a gasp. Liang rolled his eyes and jabbed her side, "Oh quit being dramatic."

The brunette laughed before she went back to her lunch, glad to be back with her friends after a long holiday at home. As she chewed absent-mindedly on her banana, her mind unconsciously drifted off to the weekend when Cheng and the gang decided to go over to her house. It was a little weird to hang out with the whole gang since she mostly hung out with Liang and Zhuang during the years they have known each other. She was also okay with Jian Yu now ever since they started middle school but she still wasn't close with the rest of the gang. But after spending a few hours joking around and relaxing; she felt like she knew them for years, like they've been friends with them for years.

She even swapped numbers and everything with them; including Cheng.

"_Huh, I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably running away from his fan girls."_ She chuckled at the thought. Her three friends stared at her with a raised eyebrow and she blinked before raising an eyebrow too, "What? Is something on my face?"

"No. It's just you started laughing out of nowhere." Shu Qi commented.

"Okay first, in my defense, I was chuckling. Second, you guys should be used to this by now."

"Alright, fine. What were you thinking about that you found so amusing then?" Mei Ying asked, leaning forward slightly, her chin resting on her palm.

Mae Ern shrugged, "Nothing really. Just thought that Cheng was probably being chased by his group of fan girls and Zhuang, Keung and Xing were at the sidelines laughing their asses off." She chuckled once again and Liang laughed. They both stopped when they heard the questioning tones from Mei Ying and Shu Qi; "Fan girls?"

The two stared at the girls with wide eyes before Mae Ern face palmed herself, "Ah crap."

-x-x-x-

"You _what_?!" Liang and Mae Ern cringed at the sound of Cheng's voice shouting over the phone. It was the end of school and they decided –well, Liang did and he didn't let Mae Ern protest- that they should tell Cheng about her little slip up.

"_He'll kill me!" Liang firmly placed his hands on her shoulder, "He has to know."_

"_Do you want me dead or something?" Mae Ern shouted when Liang took out his phone and dialed a number._

"_He trusted us not to tell Mae Ern."_

"_It was just a little slip! Please Liang; I'm too young to die!"_

"_I said quit being dramatic. You're not going to die." She gave him a look, "Have you forgotten how you guys had to hold him back from strangling Zhuang when he found out that Zhuang told us?"_

"_Cheng has to know so shut up. He won't do anything."_

_Mae Ern scoffed, "Yeah right."_

And now here they are, sitting in a circle outside of their school at the courtyard with Mei Ying and Shu Qi, a phone on loudspeaker in Liang's hand and Mae Ern biting her bottom lip as her mind went through the many scenarios on what Cheng would do to her when they see each other. Students that were in about a 5 mile radius, heard Cheng's outburst from the phone and looked at the group with questioning looks. Mae Ern, noticing this, bit her lip harder.

Zhuang's voice was then heard, "Now, now Cheng. Calm do-"

"How can you fuc-"

"Language Cheng!"

"Shut up Xing, no one gives a damn about language!" Mei Ying saw Jian Yu walked over and she made some room for him. He nodded in thanks before plopping down next to Liang and tilted his head in confusion when he saw Mae Ern nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "What's up Mae Ern?"

Cheng answered for him, "I knew I shouldn't have believed Zhuang when he told me you can keep a secret! When I see you Mae Ern, you are dead." Mae Ern closed her eyes, "I'm sorry okay! It was an accident! It slipped! It wasn't intentional, I swear!"

Mei Ying and Shu Qi eyes widen, the same thought floating in their mind;_ is this really the same Mae Ern?_

Normally Mae Ern would shout and fight back fiercely but the Mae Ern before them now was scared and kept apologizing. It was normal for her to apologize a lot but not like this.

"That's not going to change anything!"

"Oh calm down Cheng, it was just a slip up. No big deal. At least it's to the people you know rather than some strangers, right?" Jian Yu asked after understanding the situation.

"That's worse!"

The tall male sighed, shaking his head and Mei Ying decided to come in. "Cheng, you can trust us. Besides, you should be flattered that you have fan girls rather than being embarrassed."

"Mei Ying is there? Great, what else? The midget is there too?"

"Hey!"

They heard Cheng groaned before there was a soft thud. It was silent for a moment before Zhuang's voice spoke up through the line, "Don't worry Mae Ern, Cheng will calm down eventually although you might want to stick with Liang and Jian Yu after school for the next few days just in case. We're still on for this weekend right? See you then, bye guys." And with that, the line was cut off.

"Well that went well." Liang muttered as he pocketed his phone.

"I cannot believe he called me a midget. That jerk." Shu Qi huffed, glaring at a tree.

"I am so dead." Mae Ern mumbled, falling back to lie on the grass.

The tallest out of the three girls fixed Mae Ern's bangs, "Why are you suddenly so scared of him? It's unusual for you not to fight back like that."

"Let's just say that I have experienced one of Cheng's kicks during the holidays." She said, wincing at the memory. The guys winced too and the girls stared wide eyes at the brunette again. Liang was the first one to get up and he pulled Mae Ern up to her feet, "Let's get going."

-x-x-x-

"Cheng just calm down. It was an accident. You heard her, she apologized, she knows that she did wrong and apologized. Let. It. Go."

Cheng growled, "Zhuang you know exactly why I don't like people knowing about this. She knew and she told them."

"It was a freaking accident! People make mistakes." Xing said with a frustrated sigh.

Keung suddenly popped out of nowhere, "Yo, what did I miss?"

"Cheng wants to kill Mae Ern because she accidentally told Mei Ying and Shu Qi about his fan club." Zhuang explained and Keung nodded, "Okay…So what?"

"She told them, that's so what!" Cheng shouted and the shortest out of the group took a step back and held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mae Ern told them, yeah, so what? I know you don't want people to know but at least you know them right?"

Cheng scowled and Xing placed a hand on Keung's shoulder, "We said that already, he still wouldn't listen."

"Cheng it's not that big of a deal. Just-"

"I don't care what you guys say. She's going to pay and that's final." He said as he walked past them and towards the direction of his home. The gang looked at each other and sighed before following their leader

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, Mae Ern let it slip. What's Cheng going to do?<strong>

_**To my reviewers~**_

**To** Marina**, this is a really really late reply. First of, thank you. I'm glad that you love it even though there are some parts that I find rather...terrible.**

**Second, I'm sorry. I bet you must have found someone else to help you with your story. You have no idea how happy I was when you asked for my help and I wanted to reply you but since you don't have an account, I couldn't until I updated which I knew would take ages. So I'm sorry. You might have forgotten this story, I don't blame you and if you did publish that fanfic you wanted to write, I would like to read it ^^**

**To** XxSapphirexX**, I really thought I overused it ~.~ But I'm glad it made you day :D Thank you and I'm sorry for the really long wait.**

**And to **nina-eponine**, thank you and I'm sorry it took so long. I hoped you like this chapter ^^**

**Just so you guys won't have to wait for years for my update, I'm still on hiatus so don't expect much from me. I shouldn't even be writing with my mid terms just two days away **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to support me ^^**

**PS: Five more days to my birthday! ^^ Ah wait, that's not what I was supposed to write here xD To all of my readers who are K-Pop fans, I have a Tumblr blog and I write scenarios for multiple K-Pop idols so if you want, check it out. :D My URL is everlasting-scenarios. ****No yaoi, just idolxreader.**

**Anyways, reviews are much appreciated :D**


	4. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid.**

* * *

><p>"Going out with Mae Ern again?" Mae Ern's mum asked with a raised eyebrow and Liang nodded with a smile. She couldn't help but shake her head as she let the boy in, "I should be worried with how she's been spending so much time with boys. She was still sleeping the last time I checked so she's probably still asleep now."<p>

Liang hummed, "It's alright, I'll go wake her up. Sorry for coming over this early aunty."

"You're always welcome Liang." She smiled which he returned before making his way up the stairs. He walked over to Mae Ern's room and knocked gently on the door just in case she was already up and was changing or something. When he heard silence, he deemed it safe and opened the door wide enough for him to look around the room. He thought that his friend was already up and was in the bathroom but then his eyes landed on a huge lump on the bed and a sigh left his lips.

He walked over to the bed and nudged the lump with his foot, "Oi, get up." A muffled groan was heard and the sound of sheets ruffling filled the room before a head poked out from the covers. Mae Ern narrowed her eyes, a hand coming out of the covers to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her vision cleared slightly and when she was able to tell who was standing at the side of the bed, she pulled the covers over her head and turned her back towards Liang, earning a silent chuckle from the said boy.

"Get up Mae Ern."

"No."

"We're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"That outing with Zhuang remember?" she pulled down her blanket slightly and looked at Liang with confusion, "Outing with Zhuang? I don't remember any-" her eyes widen and she quickly pulled the blanket over her head again. "Are you talking about the same outing that Cheng's going? If so then I'm not going. Tell them something came up last minute. Or I'm sick or tell them my parents' won't let me go because I'm going to be the only girl."

"Okay one, I don't think they'll believe me. Two, Zhuang would convince them to come over to see you because he wants to know if you're okay even if it's just a flu bug. Three, they'll know that's a total lie because you've been out with us alone before." Liang said with a sigh before taking a seat on the foot of the bed, "Cheng is not going to kill you Mae Ern. I know how you're freaked out over the fact that he hurt you because of that incident and that you realize how strong he-"

"Hey hey hey, I know perfectly well how strong Cheng is even before that incident thank you very much." Mae Ern snapped, glaring at her friend through the small gap even though it seemed to have no effect when he stared at her blankly.

"Then why are you so scared of him? You always fought back even though it was just verbally."

Mae Ern sighed and sat up slowly, running her fingers through her messy bed hair, "I honestly don't know. I guess since I knew he would never hit a girl was why I always fought back with him and even though I know it was an accident and it was probably my fault since I might have been in the way with your sparring practice." She sighed and fell back onto her bed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. "The fact that he's capable of practically beating me into a pulp whenever he wanted before is stuck on my mind. His self-control was holding him back all this time, so I guess I'm just afraid this time I really did it and he really snapped."

"There's no way he's going to hurt you Mae Ern."

"Dude, you heard his threat. He's serious, I really blew it." She let out a laugh, removing her hand from her eyes before looking at Liang with a small smile on his face. "This is funny isn't it? We finally get along with each other and I ruined it by a slip of the tongue. Why does he keep the fact that he has a fan club a secret anyways, won't guys usually brag about it when they have one?"

The male shook his head before getting up and poked Mae Ern's side, earning a yelp from her, "You're overthinking as usual. Just get up and get ready, Cheng is not going to hurt you and who do you think we are huh? Do you really think the gang, Zhuang and I especially, would actually let Cheng hurt you?"

The brunette blinked and silence filled the room for a few seconds before a soft chuckle was heard and the corner of her lips slowly curled up into a smile, "I haven't been acting like myself huh?"

Liang shrugged with a grin, "Well, Mei Ying has been freaking out for the past few days while Shu Qi insist that you needed time for who knows what reason. Oh and Jian Yu thinks it's because you're attracted to Cheng but that's just him."

"…"

"…"

"He _what_?"

"Oh crap." Liang's eyes widen, "You were not supposed to know that."

"Liang-" he dashed out of the room before she could finish, leaving her speechless at his sudden escape.

"You didn't hear anything, be down in half an hour!"

-x-x-x-

"What's taking him so long?" Cheng scowled, his foot tapping impatiently. The guys shared a look with one another before Jian Yu shrugged, "He told me he was going to pick up Mae Ern. Maybe he's having trouble getting her out of the house."

The scowl on Cheng's face was gone, replaced with an expressionless look. He looked down at the ground and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Oh."

Jian Yu's eyes widened when he saw the sudden change of expression from his friend. He turned to Zhuang and raised an eyebrow, silently asking a question to which Zhuang just grinned, "Cheng feels bad for blowing up on Mae Ern the other day." His eyes widened further and he turned back to Cheng who was, again, scowling. "You feel _bad_?"

"Shut up."

"You feel bad for blowing up at someone that you used to _never_ get along?"

"I won't hesitate to hurt you." Cheng glared. The basketball player raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay fine but you have to admit it, it is a little strange."

Cheng chose to keep silent; he didn't want to entertain Jian Yu any further. But a small voice in the back of his head agreed with what he said, it wasn't like him to feel bad towards someone he used to not get along. He didn't feel bad when he first beat up Dre out of jealousy when he found him talking to Mei Ying. Or that second time (_that American totally deserved it for throwing that bucket of water over our heads_) when he got his ass beat up in return by that maintenance guy. Or that other time when-

In short, Cheng rarely felt bad towards people that he didn't get along with. Even though, yes, he and Mae Ern were technically friends now, they were still at the awkward stage and being friends didn't mean he had forgotten all those arguments they had.

"_But now that I think about it…we were really immature."_ He groaned silently as flashbacks from when he was twelve flashed in his mind. He sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the order, not paying much attention to Zhuang and Jian Yu's conversation, "I'll apologize to her the moment I see her. If she comes that is…" his eyes widen, "Holy shit, what if she doesn't come?"

Zhuang stopped mid-sentence, both he and Jian Yu looking at Cheng with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think you scared her off that much Cheng."

"Who said anything about-"

"Scared who off?"

The three males turned towards the voice and saw Liang dragging a reluctant Mae Ern with him. Cheng felt a jab at his chest when he saw the brunette didn't dare to lift her eyes from the ground.

Zhuang bounced over to Mae Ern and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, "You came! Now just pretend Cheng isn't here and if he tries to hurt you, I'll protect you, Liang too. Cheng may be good at kung fu but that doesn't mean he can stand up to us both." Cheng scoffed and rolled his eyes while Mae Ern cracked a smile, "Thanks Zhuang."

Jian Yu cleared his throat, pushing Cheng, who gave him a hard glare, towards Mae Ern. He stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and looking at everywhere else but her. As the awkward silence dragged on, Liang let out a frustrated sigh, "Dude, we don't have all day. If you have something to say, say it."

_Come on Cheng, it's just an apology. No big deal._ Cheng thought as he took a deep breath, looking at Mae Ern. The jab at his chest was much worse when he saw that she still didn't lift her gaze from the ground. "Mae Ern, I-I'm-" he cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring his friends who were snickering at him, "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. I was having a bad day. If it was any other day I don't think I would have blown up." He sighed, looking at the ground and kicked the dirt, "I'm really sorry."

When he had received no response, he looked up to see the brunette eyes wide and jaw slacked. He bit back a chuckled because it's actually kind of cute and- _Wait, what?_

Mae Ern blinked and shook her head, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream; that she wasn't still in bed sleeping and that Cheng was actually apologizing to her. She blinked a few times and she saw Cheng with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was looking somewhere else but she could see that he was waiting for her to either accept his apology or not.

"I…I…" she gulped silently, "Cheng, I should be the one that's sorry, your reaction was completely understandable." He shook his head, "No. it's not even that big of a secret. I just don't like people knowing 'cause it gets annoying you know?"

"But I-" Cheng sighed, making her stop mid-sentence, "Just tell me you accept my apology?"

The brunette's lips curled up into a smile, "Only if you accept mine."

"Gosh, you guys are so mushy." Zhuang gagged while Liang and Jian Yu were holding back their laughs behind him, "Both of you should just date, seriously." Cheng glared at him while Mae Ern's cheeks turned pink. In one swift movement, Cheng was behind Zhuang and had him in a hold by his neck. Zhuang choked, hitting his friend's arm frantically, "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was just joking, Cheng let me go!" Cheng smirked, releasing the shorter.

Gasping for air, he turned to glare at Cheng, "I'm not…I'm not going easy on you for…our next spar."

Cheng grinned, "Bring it."

* * *

><p><strong>*waves awkwardly* Hi? I'm not dead. I'm still very much alive, please don't kill me x.x<strong>

**I'm sorry for the hiatus. This is actually the only story I want to work on right now so I don't know what's going to happen to my other stories ._.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it, it's a little short? I guess? I'm so so sorry OTL**

**To my _amazing_ reviewers, I apologize for such a late reply. I received quite a number for the last chapter so I'm really super duper happy. Thank you guys so much, I love you all. You guys are great and my only reason to update this story (I'm just sorry that I can't update as much as you like).**

**Thank you so much for your love and support, I will try my best to update.**

**If you love me (and I hope you do) please review, they are very much appreciated ^^**


	5. Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid.**

* * *

><p><span><em>June 24, Friday<em>

_Cheng:  
>Hey, I heard from Liang that you sprained your foot, you alright?<em>

_Mae Ern:  
>Yeah it's nothing ^^<em>

_Cheng:  
>…He said you couldn't walk.<em>

_Mae Ern:  
>It's just a little swollen.<em>

_Cheng:  
>Right.<em>

_Mae Ern:  
>Shush you.<em>

_Cheng:  
>Well, get better soon.<em>

_Mae Ern:  
>Thanks.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>June 27, Monday<em>

_Cheng:  
>Are you an idiot!?<em>

_Mae Ern:  
>…What?<em>

_Cheng:  
>Why the hell did you go to school?<em>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Liang regretted in his life, it would be the choice that he made to sit next to Mae Ern at the start of the year. He could have sat at the front of the class but he's one of the students who avoid the front ("<em>Zhuang was always the goody one in our gang<em>") or at the back but that's the noisiest place in class so he had no choice but to settle into the seat at the side of the class beside Mae Ern. Well he had a choice but really, he only regretted sitting next to her whenever she's in a foul mood which so happened to be that very day when he took his seat after coming back from lunch. He wondered what he had done this time as he rubbed his aching shoulder and scowled at his best friend, "What was that for?"

Mae Ern scowled back, "Must you tell Cheng everything?"

"Well he did ask me to keep him posted." Liang said with a roll of his eyes, making a mental note to tell Cheng to shut up. Mae Ern arched an eyebrow, "And why the hell would he do that?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe he likes you or something." The boy yelped when he earned another hard smack but this time on his arm from the small brunette, "Mae Ern!"

"Just because I can't kick you in my condition now does not mean I won't be able to hurt you."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Stop telling him stuff about me!"

"Then you tell him!" Liang shot back, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, "And why should I?"

"Because he's now your friend and he's worried about you?" Liang saw something flash in her eyes but she turned to the board too quickly for him to make out what it was. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when Mae Ern leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"What the fudge?" Mae Ern muttered in disbelief when she saw a group of familiar guys at the gate. She tugged on Liang's sleeve and pointed at their direction, "Why the hell are they here?"<p>

Liang lifted his shoulders before dropping them, also staring at the group curiously. It had been three days since her last message from Cheng and she was kind of glad that he wasn't nagging her over messages anymore. She did not expect Cheng and the rest of the gang hanging around at her school gate though. Jian Yu was already there, laughing with Xing and Keung while Zhuang was just listening and greeting old schoolmates whenever they passed by.

And then there's Cheng leaning against the gate frame, scowling at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Hey Liang, Mae Ern, what took you guys so long?" Jian Yu called out when he spotted the two standing a few feet away. The gang's and some nosy students' attention shift towards the two and Mae Ern had to hide her face into the crook of Liang's neck as a blush crept its way up her cheeks with all the attention. She really wished she had stayed behind to help Shu Qi out with the class clean up even though she won't be of much help. "Kick Jian Yu and his loud mouth for me please."

Liang laughed. He tightened his grip around her waist and helped her over to the group, meeting Zhuang halfway as he had offered to help. Liang handed Mae Ern's bag to Zhuang, "She doesn't need that much support. Just take her bag, it weighs a ton."

"I'm sorry that I don't leave my textbooks in school unlike a certain _someone_." Mae Ern retorted. The male rolled his eyes before continuing to drag her to the group with Zhuang by her other side, voicing out his worries and letting out an occasional 'why are you so clumsy'.

Mae Ern couldn't help but to shake her head in amusement at the gang as they -excluding Jian Yu, Zhuang and Liang- stared at her bandaged foot. "Guys it's just swollen stop staring at it as if it's rainbow or something." She teased. The three males looked up; Cheng's gaze lingering a little longer at the arm around Mae Ern's waist but it went unnoticed.

"What the hell did you do for your foot to be like," Keung eyed her foot for a second, "that?"

The brunette chuckled sheepishly, "I was running and didn't see this hole in the road and just, yeah."

"You are brilliant, I applaud you." Xing clapped in a mocking slow way, earning a fist to the head by Zhuang.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Liang questioned.

"Cheng couldn't wait until the weekend to see Mae Ern." Zhuang grinned which quickly disappeared from his face when he felt a sharp pain on his shin, "What the fuck Cheng, it's true!"

"Language." Mae Ern chided with narrowed eyes, ignoring the fact that her cheeks were heating up at Zhuang's words.

"Hey," everyone turned to Xing, who had his head tilted to the side and his hand rubbing his chin, "were you and Liang always this close?" the group shifted their attention to the two, noticing their close proximity and how intimate the two seemed to be. Jian Yu was the first to break the silence with a wave of his hand, "They're always like this, and it's gross to watch sometimes really." Mae Ern and Liang blinked before turning to look at each other. After a moment, they both made a disgusted face before they burst out laughing. "We're just like siblings, it's all."

"I rather turn gay than to date Mae Ern."

The brunette gasped dramatically, "Ouch Liang, I thought you love me." She pouted, hand reaching up to clench at her chest where her heart was.

"The truth hurts." He grinned, ruffling her bangs. She swatted his hand away and playfully stuck her tongue out, "Well I rather live forever alone than to date you."

"So much for loving me forever."

"The truth hurts." She repeated with an innocent smile.

"I see what you mean Jian Yu."

"You have to go through this every day, I'm sorry for you man."

Mae Ern laughed, stopping when her eyes landed on Cheng and the dark look on his face. She realized that they hadn't spoken a single word to each other and felt a little bad for joking around with the other guys while he's just standing there. She patted at Liang's arm around her waist, signing him to let go. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before loosening his grip. Mae Ern limped over to Cheng, throwing her arms around his neck when she was in front of him and pulling him into a hug, "Thank you for coming to check on me. Sorry that I made you worried."

It was quiet with the exception of the chattering of students around them. Mae Ern felt kind of awkward since this was her first time hugging Cheng and he didn't seem like he was going to return it. She was about to pull away when she felt his body relaxing and an arm snaking around her waist, "Idiot, don't put pressure on your foot like that or it won't heal well." He sighed.

Zhuang let out a sigh of his own at the scene, "They so like each other." The rest of the gang nodded in agreement beside him. Zhuang thank his quick reflexes as he swiftly dodge the kick coming his way, "I heard that Liang." Cheng growled.

The male groaned and threw his arms into the air, "I was just saying! Don't have to constantly bite my head off you sensitive-" he dodge another kick, "asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little chapter because I wanted to write something for this story :D I'll be editing the first two chapters (they made me cringe so bad) when I have the time but for now, I hope you guys like this chapter~<strong>

**And thank you all so much for the favs and reviews 3 I really appreciate it!**


End file.
